Secret of Number XV
by Crayon of a mad girl
Summary: A story based on kingdom hearts but instead of it being based around Sora, it's based around Kairi, during the time when Sora's asleep and Roxas is with the Org. XIII. i've put it into sinc with the actual story. hope you like it.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Watching Sora close the enormous, white, palatial door. I see that he's talking to someone on the other side, I hear his voice but don't quite make out whom it is but he says 'take care of her.' My guess it was Riku but I don't know for sure.

A blinding flash fills the darkened world and with that the door disappears.

Sora turns and notices me looking out of place and wondering where I am. Donald tries to get him but Goofy stops him. Sora runs to me. The closer he gets I start to see a sandy beach beneath my feet and sea water in front of me but Sora still has snow under his feet. The ground was separating from each other.

"Kairi!" Sora shouts

"Sora!" I shout back

The ground shakes and I fall but Sora catches me and says

"Kairi, remember what you said before, I'm always with you to, I'll come back to you. I promise!" he shouts.

"I know you will," my hand slips out of his hand and that was the last I will see of him I think to my self.

The ground growing further apart and he disappears. The island features surrounding me, the trees, the waves, the old boat.

I look at them all then look back at the sky. All there is in the sky is Sora shouting to me but then the stars and clouds cover over him and the clouds flow further away, with that he's gone… maybe forever.


	2. New Beginings

The secret of number XV

Chapter 1- New beginnings

With Sora and Riku gone, everything seems different; like a hole was left in my heart as Sora disappeared in to the black, drenched, starless sky shouting, "I'll come back to you! I promise!"

From the clouds, stars start flying towards the sky, the stars were back. I smile. I rush home to see my parents, they were happy to see me but I still wasn't happy because I still wanted to see Sora. They understood how I felt, but I don't think they do, there's much more to a heart than understanding and belief, that's what I found out over that period of time I was away.

The next day I go back to the island and wait at the beach where I had arrived late last night, as I stand there with a tear trickling down my soft, unburdened cheek thinking 'he won't come back yet. I might not see him again', I slowly turn to see the trees waving in the hollow wind of the island. I knew I was home but it doesn't feel like it anymore. There's Selphie waiting on the pier, waving and shouting, "'Bout time. Come on, Wakka and Tidus are waiting in the tree house, we've made a welcome home party!"

I run over to her and hug her as hard as I can.

"Hey! I can't breathe," She chokes

"Oh, sorry, it's just… it's been so long since I've seen you," I let go of her and chuckle.

Running to the tree house, Tidus and Wakka are already there with balloons and cake.

"Hey! Welcome back Kairi!" Tidus and Wakka shout.

"Where's Sora and Riku?" Selphie asked puzzled

"… Well, they will come back soon… I hope… but they may be far away… but close at heart…" I say slow and monotonous, placing my hand upon my heart.

"Oh… you sound like you've been though a lot, I know the perfect thing to cheer you up… this party!" she cheers me up pointing at the goodies but something didn't seem right, it seemed that when I had left, time had stopped when this world was engulfed in darkness and when Sora brought it back, time started again… how long had it been in darkness?

There were many treats, fizzy pops, sweets and cake. A great thing to put a smile on anyone's face… but with all of this there's still that hole in my heart; it only felt whole when I was with Sora.

The party came to an end: Tidus and Wakka finishing off the cakes while Selphie and I were finishing up the gossiping. She was amazed by my story of how I'm one of seven with a princess heart, how I gave my heart to Sora, That Sora turned into a heartless to give my heart back but in the process releasing his own heart, that my heart was needed to complete a keyhole in Hollow Bastion and that Riku had turned over into darkness but in the end tried to protect us. Nothing much had been happening around here while I was gone, my mum and dad got worried but Soras parents were worried still because he never turned up to tea that night, instead he jumped out of his window and rowed to the island to save the raft from the storm.

Selphie and me walk to the pier where my boat was for all the time I was away for, "I left it here thinking you might need it if you ever came back," she points at my boat.

"Thanks Selph. Hey, can you wait for me here a minute, I want to see the secret place," I ask

"Yeah sure, but don't go doing your disappearin' act again," she waves and we both laugh.

I run to the secret place where Sora and I used to draw on the walls. The entrance is small, same as ever, I laugh at the thought.

I crouch down and crawl my way through the hole, everything's dark but I know the way. Cave drawings, a wooden door with golden rims and my favourite picture of Sora and me of what we drew when we were 4 years old; 10 years we've been the best of friends but I still don't remember what happened before I came here though. "What's this?" I say to myself

There's an added drawing on the picture, a paopu fruit, it looks like Sora is giving me a Paopu. I crouch down and touch the picture and cry, there's nothing else I can do, All those memories of Sora and me; Soras heart and my heart as one, Sora sacrificing his heart to save mine and in the process becoming a heartless. He saved me. He searched for me. He promised to me that he would come back for me but what if something goes wrong on his journey? What if… I must help him. I must save him, as he saved me.

A voice of a young girl coming from somewhere, I look around, it then repeats, "You wish to help your friend; Sora. Step though the Corridor of Darkness," A portal of pure darkness appears from the floor to the left of me, darkness overlapped in darkness.

I stand and think for a moment.

I've only just come back from my other journey plus Selphie, Tidus and Wakka have missed me.

What do I do? Save the one I love or stay with my friends?

"Hey, Kairi? Are you ready yet?" Selphie walks in to the secret place

I stay silent.

"What's wrong?" she asks putting her hand on my left shoulder

"I know I've just come back and all, but I feel as though I have to go and help Sora. I was thinking that if I stayed here it would make you and my parents happy but if I went to help Sora it would only make me happy…" I sadly say

"It won't just make you happy, it'll make us happy too, because while you're out there helping Sora, we'll know that you're happy so we can rest easy and know you're fine," she smiles

"So you don't mind me going, to save Sora?" I ask eagerly

"Of course not," she says happily and cheery

"Ok, thank you Selphie, see you soon," I wave goodbye

"What, you're going now? How?" she looks surprised

"I have made up my mind, I want to help Sora," I say hoping for a reply.

"Then step through the Corridor, Kairi" the voice replies

"So I guess that's how you're going then, ok. But don't forget who your friends are," she hugs me

"I won't forget you Selph, or Tidus or Wakka," I hug back

"Good," a tear falls from her eye

"Don't cry, you'll make me cry, I'll come back soon, I promise," we both wave goodbye as I run through the corridor with no fear of what might be on the other side.

Finding myself in a Bright, White, plain room. White furniture, a table, chairs and a cupboard I see before me. A tall man in a long, red robe with a bandaged face covered with red clothe and a belt but only his right eye and mouth are visible.

"Please, take a seat," he points at the chair next to me

I sit in the chair. I know that voice, but from where? And when?

"I see you heard Naminés voice call out to you," he says looking at me

"Yeah… yes, I heard her... I came because…" I reply sheepishly

"You wanted to help Sora, is that right Kairi?" he says

"Yes, that's right but how do you know my name? Who are you?" I questioned

"My name is DiZ, I am a professor who studies the heart… but at this moment in time I believe I have failed my duty as a professor and became a student," he replied

"Why do you think that?" I ask

"Because I have failed to know what my fellow apprentices were trying to accomplish, I told them not to carry on with the experiment and now look where it has got us," he stated

"What experiment?" I asked confused

"An experiment that started 10 years ago which involved searching for darkness within the heart, but it quickly snowballed and I told my apprentices to stop their work and destroy their results thus far," DiZ says.

"Then what did they do for _it_ to happen now," I ask intrigued.

"They disobeyed me and carried on with their studies but it was my fault for starting them, you are not really meant to interfere with another's heart no matter what the reason and for me to find out the hard way my apprentices fell into the depths of their own darkness which therefore plunged me into despair,

"A tiny king named Mickey came in a vessel from another world during the meteor storm, he carried the Keyblade and we were great friends from that meeting. Later I went down into my lab to find reports done under my own name but they were not written by me but my guess is that Xehanort, one of my apprentices, had wrote them, what was he to gain from that, from taking my name and doing his own studies. Xehanort had taken my other five apprentices: Braig, Dilan, Even, Ienzo and Aeleus. They believed it was for the sake of research that they all gazed into the depths of darkness it's self and therefore was pulled in, ceasing to be human. So then I had lost hope in everything because everything was taken away from me, I had been banished to the realm of darkness, and my light of hope had been extinguished so I walked alongside darkness as a friend. I used the power of darkness to create a corridor of darkness to cease my banishment. I then found myself in Twilight town: a quiet village in-between the chasm of Light and Dark, So then I found this old mansion and carried more research of the heartless and the Nobodies." He lectures

"I know what the heartless are. But what are the Nobodies?" I ask

"Nobodies are the Non-existent beings that come from someone with a strong heart, after becoming a heartless," he looks at me intently

"Why are you looking at me like that DiZ?" I say looking back at him

"You know someone with a strong heart who became a heartless, do you not Kairi?" he says

"Well, yes I do… Sora used the Keyblade and turned it on himself to release my heart but in turn releasing his own heart, so does that mean he will have a Nobody?" I ask

"Yes, that does mean he will have a Nobody, but do you know why he chose to release his own heart to save yours?" he says

"I thought he did it because I'm his best friend?" I say sadly

"That as well, but he also did it out of love," he says

"He… Loves… Me… so he does feel the same way I do," I smile thinking about the paopu drawing.

"By the way, how do you know my name?" I ask

"From when you were only little," he says

"When I was little? Do you mean… before I went to live with Sora, Riku and the rest of them?" I ask

"Yes, before you went to live with Sora and Riku," he says

"Wait, so before I came to live with Sora and Riku… where did I live before? I've been kept in this shadow of secrets for too long now, I've forgotten what it's like there and where it is," I say

"Your home world was called Radiant Garden, I used to Govern that world until this catastrophe happened," he lowers his head

"Radiant Garden… was it a beautiful world?" I asked

"Yes, a very beautiful world and I am proud to have governed it, but it is a shame you cannot remember that you were the princess of that world, well you were only four years old at the time," DiZ says

"I know I was a princess but a princess of _that_ world, I wish I could go back and see it someday." I say

"You will, but only after your missions with the organisation," he says

"My what? So you're trying to say that I'm going to work for the organisation," I ask him

"Yes. They are a bad group to be with and are made up of strong Nobodies but this is important," he says

"You said the organisation is a bad group and was made up of Nobodies, hence no heart, and I have a heart, a princess heart. How can I work for them?" I say

"You shall work undercover in the organisation to gain information to help defeat them when we have enough information: what they need the hearts for etc," DiZ says

"Ok, but what do I get out of it in return?" I ask

"You might go home, all three of you, if you succeed to fulfil your role as a 'Nobody'," He says

"If I am to fulfil my role as a Nobody, how would I fulfil it?" I ask

"Firstly I shall show you the Nobodies of the organisation. Secondly, I shall explain your role in the organisation. Thirdly, I shall change your name," DiZ says

"Ok. Who are the members of the organisation then?" I ask him

"I shall tell you in the morning, you need your rest after your previous endeavours," he says

"Thank you for letting me stay," I smile

"My guest isn't just any guest… she's a princess," he rises up from his seat so I do the same.

"Where do I stay?" I ask

"Follow me and I'll show you," he says going to the door

"Ok," I follow him to the door.

We step out of the white room and into the foyer of the mansion, musty brown coloured walls and carpets, large paintings on the walls in canvases, candles and chandeliers, large premises with a pair of stairs: one on this side and one on the other. We walk down the stairs on this side of the mansion to the ground floor, there are two floors, and walk into the room on the other side of the foyer, the foyer looks old and crumbled, we step through the door and inside was a bedroom, on the ground floor? There's a bed and wardrobe all fit for a princess. I smile. "So you like your room then?" DiZ asks

"Yes, I like it very much. How did you get all this, and how did you know I would come here?" I ask

"I knew you would come here because Naminé had sent for you, that girl you heard was her. The only way for you to get here was for her to send you with a dark corridor; I shall explain that along with the other explanations of Nobodies tomorrow. If you do not wish to stay, you can go home, I am not keeping you here you can go at any time," he says

"I want to stay. I want to help," I smile

"As you wish. Your things you need are in the wardrobe, I shall see you in the morning," he turns and walks out of the room. I can't help but think I used to know him so well but now the memory has go9ne. I walk over to the wardrobe and open it. There was a whole bunch of clothes, some of which looked a bit big: a dress with zips and a hood. It looks good but too big at the moment. There was also nightwear: a pyjama set with hearts on them, go figure. I change into them and jump straight into bed. It felt so comfy and couldn't help but fall sound asleep.

My first day here and I wake up quite late, no alarm or anything, straight out of bed, in a relaxed mood and not woken up on 'the wrong side of the bed' this morning. Changing straight out of my pyjamas back in to my skirt, shirt and boots, my clothes had been washed and neatly folded on the end of my bed. I walk out of my room and walk upstairs; staying on the same side I'm on already. DiZ is waiting for me on the other side of the stairs.

"I let you rest; you earned it after your previous Endeavours. You may look around the mansion and the town but do not tell the residents that you came from here; they know nothing of this old mansion. There is a train that takes you to Master Yen Sid's house; you can catch up on your magic there," DiZ says.

"Thank you," I thank him

Walking past him into the room. It is a library with books everywhere, on shelves and desks.

"Draw a symbol on the desk, Kairi," DiZ says as he enters the room

I drew a symbol on the desk and the floor vanishes to my disbelief, I jump at the shock of it. DiZ walks past me and walks down the stairs and signals me to follow him.

We enter a large room full of technology. A young man leaves in a cloud of black smoke, I didn't get chance to see his face though.

DiZ steps past me and sits in the computer chair.

"I shall now explain about the Nobodies, the organisation and what you must do for you next journey," he says indicating me to go over to the computer.

I walk over to the computer and see what he has to say.

"The beings you see on screen now are called Nobodies, the Non-existent beings that lack a heart, therefore they have no emotions. They are created from humans that have a strong heart, which lose themselves in darkness. You know that part but the beings you see on the computer now are the members of the organisation, remember the names well," he changes the image to people in black coats with different builds and hairstyles then he brings up the image of a grey haired man with long hair

"This is number I: Xemnas- 'The Superior of the in-between'. He is the leader and one of the founders of the organisation, he is also the master of nothingness," he changes the image to a black/grey haired man who has a ponytail in and an eye patch...

"This is number II: Xigbar- The 'Freeshooter'. He is one of the founders of the organisation and is also the master of space," he changes the image to a black haired man with long hair in a part-ponytail at the top and little bits of hair at the front like a fringe along with big sideburns at the sides of his face...

"This is number III: Xaldin- The 'Whirlwind lancer'. He is one of the founders of the organisation and is also the master of wind," he changes the image to a white haired man with long hair and the front side parts go past his ears and the back side bits go behind his ears, with no fringe...

"This is number IV: Vexen- The 'Chilly academic'. He is one of the founders of the organisation and is also the master of ice," he changes the image to a ginger haired man with short hair and has a messy sort of spike arrangement at the back...

"This is number V: Lexaeus- The 'Silent hero'. He is one of the founders of the organisation and is also the master of earth," he changes the image to a blue/grey haired young man with short hair and a really long fringe that covers one eye...

"This is number VI: Zexion- The 'Cloaked schemer'. He is one of the founders of the organisation and is also the master of illusions," he changes the image to a blue haired man with long hair and an 'X' in the middle of his face...

"This is number VII: Saïx- the 'Luna diviner'. He is Second in command, he is also the master of the moon," he changes the image to a red haired man with long hair that's spiked all over the place...

"This is number VIII: Axel- the 'Flurry of dancing flames'. He is the master of fire," he changes the image to a blonde haired young man with short but really high spiked up hair, just at the top...

"This is number IX: Demyx- The 'Melodious Nocturne'. He is the master of water," he changes the image to a blonde haired man with really short hair and a beard...

"This is number X: Luxord- the 'Gambler of Fate'. He is the master of time," he changes the image to a pink haired woman, then he tells me it's a man, with long hair...

"This is number XI: Marluxia- the 'Graceful Assassin'. He is the master of flowers," he changes the image to a blonde haired woman, this time this one was a woman- at least there's one woman in this group- with short hair and antennae like bits of hair coming out at the front like a bug...

"This is number XII: Larxene- the 'Savage Nymph'. She is the master of Lightning," he changes the image to a boy, about my age, with short blonde hair and spikes...

"This is number XIII: Roxas- the 'Key of Destiny'. He is the master of Light. That is all I have to show you about the organisation so far, you will learn more when you are there," he says...

"That's the organisation. Right, so what am I going to do while I'm there then?" I ask him...

"You are going to act like a Nobody: act with no emotion, nothing will seem right with that but trust me, if you want to help your friends and the other worlds, you'll have to try and act with no emotion, no matter how hard the tasks that are put in front of you, you must finish them," he says

"Ok, no emotion, and act without a heart. Right got that. What else do I have to do?" I ask

"Nothing really, just find out what they are planning or what their main goal is and how they intend to reach it," he says

"Basically an undercover spy?" I say

"Basically, yes," he says

"Secret agent Kairi. Has a good ring to it," I say smiling

"Not exactly. We are going to change your name, so you can fit in with the Nobodies, so they won't suspect anything is wrong," he says

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," I giggle

"Now is the time I will announce your new name for the working of your mission to work under cover in the organisation…" my name appears in big letters on the computer screen:

KAIRI XAKIRI

And along side my name was the name I would take to work undercover in the organisation.

"Xakiri, this is the name you will take to work for the organisation, are you pleased with that?" he asks

"Yes, I am pleased with that. Thank you," I say

"There is nothing much else to show you now, you may be dismissed," he says

"Can I go and see the town?" I ask

"Yes, of course you can. Take this money with you," he hands me a small pouch with 2000 munny in.

"Whoa, thanks," I say looking inside the pouch

"Don't spend it all in go," he says chuckling knowing full well I'll spend it all, what can I say, I am a girl after all.

"I won't. I'll be back in a bit, I'll have my dinner in town, if that's ok?" I ask him

"Yes, of course you can, just be back in enough time so you can rest up for tomorrow. You are going to see Master Yen Sid, don't forget, plus don't get lost will you?" he says

"Ok, I won't. See ya," I turn and go to the foyer and out on to the town.

When I got outside the sun was already going down, is this what DiZ meant by it being between the chasm of light and dark? Or something or other…

I go to tram common, following the signs and not getting lost. Wandering around looking for a place that sells food and maybe a jewellery or clothes store. I see a little sandwich shop with a few tables outside it so I walk over to it and order a few sandwiches because I'm famished.

"Can I have a tuna mayo special on white bread please?" I ask the man behind the counter

"Yeah, and what drink would you like with that?" he asks

"Cola please," I say

"Ok," he turns and walks to the back and shouts my order to the rest of the staff and within a few minutes my sandwich and drink came to the counter,

"That'll be 1000 munny, ma'am," he says

"Thank you," I hand him 1000 munny then grab my sandwich and cola; I sit in a free seat where one of the tables are. I sit there, slowly eating my food and reflect on what had happened these past few months: the heartless, the darkness surrounding the worlds, the loneliness, the pain, the tears, the friendship, the tension, the battles and the moment when Sora had disappeared into the sky. After this experience nothing can be the same, not after I had lost my heart, Sora turned into a heartless and Riku gave himself to the darkness. Nothing can be the same, nothing can be normal anymore, I have to move on and carry on with this life that was placed before me and only dream what it would be like to live on the island again with Sora and Riku.

Sitting and nibbling my sandwich and sipping my drink, I gaze at my new surroundings: the clock tower in the distance, the tram doing its rounds along tram common, jewellery, armour and clothes stores. Not very busy to say there are quite a few shops. The sun seems to be lower in the sky now; I guess I better get going, back to the mansion. I finish off my sandwich, which I had half nibbled, very slowly earlier, and my half sipped drink I drank slowly earlier. Binned the cup and off I went back to the mansion.

Walking the way I came, so I didn't get lost, following the signs and through the hole in the wall back to the mansion. DiZ was waiting outside the door for me, "Did you enjoy your meal? What did you have to eat?" he asks

"Yes, I liked it. I had a tuna mayo sandwich with a cola," I say

"Good, good. It's time for you to come in now, you need you rest for tomorrow…" he says but I cut him short

"I know, I'm going to see Master Yen Sid tomorrow," I say

"Yes. You will have to be up bright and early to catch the train to his house," he says walking into the house and letting me in first then walk over to my bedroom door

"Why, where does he live?" I ask

"Nobody knows, all they know is that the train takes them there," he says

"Oh, ok," I say

"Kairi, I think it's time you got some rest, for tomorrow," he says

"I know, ok. Good night," I open the door and walk in

"Good night," he replies

I get straight into my pyjamas; go to the bathroom then into bed. I lay there for a while and think, not about the past but about the future because I have to get my rest if I'm going to see Master Yen Sid, learning magic'll be fun but after that I'll be using all kinds of magic. Even though everything's different now, I guess I wouldn't have had it any other way. I sleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
